


Best of Blue

by OKami_hu, oksammich



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Chuchi has to content with a replacement bodyguard - A Coruscant Guard by the name of Nova. He's just another faceless trooper, calm and obedient, perfectly harmless when not on the battlefield- isn't he? Riyo is in for some surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, I had to chop it up, but I guess it's easier to read, anyway. =3 Enjoy! Oh, and I'm not sold on the ending. But if you have suggestions, I'd gladly rework it.
> 
> This is also a co-authored work.

The room was lovely, she had to admit that. The designer decided to forgo the usual concept of angles and used curves instead. Everything, every shape, furniture, decor, even the curtains were made of circles, half-circles and circle segments.

If Riyo Chuchi had any guilty pleasure, it was innovative interior design.

She glanced back at the boy, who carefully inched into the bedroom to put her luggage down under the keen observation of the helmeted Coruscant Guard. He sure looked menacing in that red-marked white armor and unblinking dark visor... Riyo hurried after the boy and gave him a credit rod and a smile, to lift some of the tension. Normally, she would have traveled with some of her own Pantoran bodyguards but they were unfortunately unavailable at this time... One of them permanently.

A chill still ran down her spine as he thought back. The situation she was sent to remedy was tense, and it resulted in an attempt on her life. She was unharmed, and the attacker was caught, moreover, it turned the public opinion in her favor, but she was left without protection. Of course, Padme immediately fetched her a replacement, a clone.

Riyo was one of those who agreed that they were more than just disposable weapons. Padme was always very kind to the clones and Ahsoka even told Riyo stories which highlighted how unique a clone could be. They were human, period. If only it wasn’t for that armor...!

This one seemed to be insisting on being mechanically methodical, too. During the flight here, Riyo tried to make conversation with him, and it took her ten minutes to learn his name alone - his name, not his code. She made the mistake of complimenting on it - Nova was really a good name - and he practically locked up, answering her questions politely but curtly. He was obviously a professional, checking everything, turning his helmeted head eagerly to take in the last detail, spot possible threats; he deserved credit for that, but at times, it was annoying. By now Riyo half-wished if only there wouldn’t be a need for a bodyguard, but the attack, and that hostage situation earlier in the Senate building itself...! Those were not to be taken lightly. Riyo was sure she’ll never forget Cad Bane’s face. Lovely shade of blue, rotten in the inside.

“Looks like it’s just you and me now, Sergeant,” she sighed once the boy said goodbye and closed the door. “I want nothing but a good shower and some sleep. Tomorrow, the real work will start.” She stretched a bit, rolling her shoulders. She decided that she needed a massage service. “Were you given any orders as to where you’re supposed to stay? Oh, and if, perchance you’d like to check the bathroom, now is the time.” She was half-joking about it, but the Guard looked like somebody who would definitely do that.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to speak to Senator Chuchi-- he just couldn’t. Nova didn’t have much experience with females. Actually, he had NO prior contact with women, aside from those he passed here and there. He had been disappointed when assigned to protect a Senator, even one who just suffered an assassination attempt. Statistically, there was little chance another strike would be made so soon. Nova would much rather be with his brothers on the battlefield, fighting for the glory of the Republic, not in the comfort of a suite or in a shuttle that handed out hot towels and sweet drinks.

But when he saw her, he suddenly wasn’t AS disappointed. The flutter he felt when she looked at him wasn’t too bad, either. It just made it difficult for him to hold a conversation. When he prepared an answer to her questions, she turned her beautiful face to him and he forgot what he was going to say. So, he gave stupid, short answers instead.

Nova was pretty sure that she was attractive and kind, and he was even a little more certain that he liked her in a very unprofessional way.

When she spoke again, he felt his face heat up under his helmet. He tried to reply, but his mouth wouldn’t work thanks to dryness and a clumsy tongue. So he nodded, striding to a bathroom that was bigger than his shared room on the barracks. How could one woman need so much space? There were mirrors everywhere, as well as sheets of glass that dangled from the softly-lit ceiling. A massive shower stood in the middle of the room, dipped in the middle of the floor in a circular depression with marble steps all around; there were numerous showerheads, too, all of which would spout water beneath a sheath of frosted glass.

“There is a ventilation shaft located near the door and another near the sink. Please do not be alarmed, as they are both too small to allow any sort of attack. Perimeter is secure, Senator.”

She pressed a hand over her mouth to not giggle. “Why, thank you. I’ll feel much safer now. Well then, I’ll be in the shower and you- er, make yourself at home.”

It was still a little weird. Riyo closed the door behind herself and idled for a while, exploring the huge room. Fluffy towels, different haircare products and foam baths with the hotel’s emblem, a box of condoms in the vanity’s drawer... The senator couldn’t resist a giggle. It’s not that she’ll need that...

The thought made her wilt a little. While performing her senatorial duties, she didn’t have much time for herself. Sure she met a lot of people on banquets, meetings, peace talks and the like, and she liked a lot of them but somehow... It just never got to that certain point. Plus, there were nosy journalists everywhere, and she preferred her private life to be private. Baron Papanoida didn’t need any added tension, like the Pantoran representative caught - or accused - having some undoubtedly scandalous affair.

Once she even considered her bodyguards, but as handsome they were, she couldn’t really think of them as possible lovers. They were to protect her, shield her body from harm, not to hold it. They kept a safe distance too, dwelling Force-knows-where when they weren’t needed.

The bottom line was, she wasn’t getting any lately. She accepted that, but it didn’t mean she liked it. With a sigh, Riyo removed her headdress and loosened her traveling gown to finally have a long, relaxing shower. When the hot water began to pour on her skin, she could feel the tension melting away.

His only orders were to see to her safety and well-being. Aside from that, he was left to flounder on his own. Clone troopers weren’t exactly trained in the fine arts of conversation and social behavior. They were militantly polite, but other than that, they weren’t expected to speak. So when it came to this situation, he felt absolutely helpless.

Nova wanted very badly to speak with her like he spoke with his brothers. He liked her plump lips and her big eyes; she had long eyelashes, too, that made those golden eyes nice to look at. On the way over, he found that he enjoyed watching them. She was very expressive, he decided; there wasn’t a face she made that he considered unattractive. He was grateful for his helmet, because it meant he could study her without being caught. Maybe he could keep his helmet on for the duration of this mission..?

He circled the living area, noting that the circular couch looked quite comfortable. There were thick arms that would be perfect to drape his legs over, as well as a few pillows that he could prop his head on. In some ways, it didn’t seem fair that just one little girl should have such large quarters. He and his brothers lived in close contact, four or six assigned to rooms that were smaller than this bathroom.

Of course, there were only a few categories of people in this galaxy: droids, clones, and everyone else. Comfort wasn’t exactly important for the expendable. Plus, Senator Chuchi was very important and very busy. She would accomplish more in her lifetime than a dozen units of clones could ever achieve, so she deserved to have every luxury the galaxy could offer.

And... and she was very pretty.

All women were pretty, of course, but they didn’t make his chest tighten up like Senator Chuchi did. She only had to glance at him to make his mind go completely blank. Maybe she was a Jedi? Couldn’t they do such things? He liked to think that she was just gorgeous, though. Her kindness and gentle nature made her even more attractive; she spoke to everyone like they were her equal, humility shining like hundreds of stars in her eyes. And she was graceful. And she had a lovely smile that made her whole face brighten. Her.. her body was nice, too.

He wasn’t sure what it would look like, but it was definitely different from his own. It looked soft. The loose fabrics she wore were probably meant to hide it, but every now and again, she would turn a certain way and he could see the curve of her hip. Sometimes her breasts. He liked those. He wasn’t sure what they looked like, either--basic anatomy taught it was important to know what a body looked like underneath, not on top. Nova had never been curious until now.

Maybe her clothes would hold some answers.

The clone strained to hear whether she was still in the shower. Females often took long showers, so he was fairly certain she would remain under the water for a while. So, he parted the sliding doors that separated the lavish bedroom from the living area, and crossed to the Senator’s bed.

Something small and delicate was folded atop the blankets. When he picked it up, the light gray fabric fell over his fingers like water, showing off a muted silhouette of his hands even between two layers. Even as small as she was, it certainly didn’t seem like there was enough to cover her whole body. Maybe it would fall down to the tops of her legs, but he couldn’t imagine it being any longer.

Why would the Senator wear such a thing?

Perhaps... it was soft.

Nova paused, bumping the bottom of his helmet as he looked back over his shoulder. The water was still running. Once it stopped, he’d hear and slip out without her ever knowing. He didn’t know why it seemed so bad that he was doing this. For Manda’s sake, he was just looking!

He held his breath as he unfastened his left glove, then laid it on the bed. This must’ve been a horrible sin he was committing, because that hand shook as he reached to curl his fingers in the translucent garment. The fabric was the softest thing he’d ever touched, almost like air and smoke sliding across his skin.

 _That_ explained why Senator Chuchi would wear something that showed her legs!

Back in the spacious bathroom, wrapped into nothing but water and steam, Riyo had no idea what her bodyguard was doing. She took advantage of the hotel’s offerings and soon, she was also covered in the pink bubbly lather of some fancy-smelling shower gel. She thought she could detect several fruits in the fragrance and that made her smile - and oddly enough, feeling sexy, but she was alone with her thoughts and nobody had the right to judge a girl spoiling herself under the shower. The stress of work, the bad things that held her in their grip lately seemed to vanish, peeling off her until she was completely relaxed, content and happy. She didn’t even notice when she started humming, a catchy Pantoran song she used to hear on her favorite station.

The song must have been quite catchy, because he found himself smiling softly and swaying to the sound of her sweet voice. There wasn’t a lot of singing at the barracks. Sometimes other clones would return and they would whistle, but Nova hadn’t figured out just how to do that yet. But he had figured out something that most of the others probably hadn’t: Senator Chuchi wore see-through things to bed.

He held it up by its straps, which were barely thick enough to register as ribbons, and let his eyes wander down the neckline. It plunged--was that the right word? That meant he would see a lot of her chest. Not _him_ , of course, but someone could! He wondered what a female’s chest looked like. Down the neck, there wasn’t much difference, but the shoulders were smaller and rounded, and there was the whole idea of breasts... which was why he was here in the first place. The pretty nightgown dangled from his fingers while he closed his eyes, trying to picture her wearing it.

Pretty face, pink hair down to.. down to.. where? He’d never seen her without the headdress. So, he left it on in his mind. He could picture her bare shoulders looking pretty under the silver, but apart from that.. he just felt frustrated that he couldn’t discern how her breasts would look. This thing was probably low enough to see them but he’d never seen them and he wasn’t ever going to see them and he’d been okay with that until he saw her nightgown because now the idea was there and it was making him feel a little hot and angry and confused all at once.

This was probably why he and his brothers were never taught anything other than basic anatomy. It made sense, but it wasn’t fair, either. He curled his gloved index finger around both straps of the nightgown, then dragged his naked hand down the front, as if the fabric would give some sort of answer. Instead it just made his skin tingle, sending pleasant jolts all throughout his body.

All good things come to an end though. Riyo decided it was enough of the soaking. It wasn’t that late even, so maybe she could check if there was a nice movie, perhaps get some dessert up to the room... Probably the poor trooper would like it as well, if the stories were true, they never even got any decent food, either... That sounded like a plan. Riyo turned off the water and climbed out, quickly wrapping her damp hair into a towel and curling another around her slender form. She was just going to fetch her nightdress and robe, comb out her hair and abuse the room service. They probably had nice drinks. Perhaps even something with just a touch of alcohol. It’s not that she was going to throw a party, she could afford that once in a while.

Steam rolled out into the room as she walked out- then took a step back. She was definitely not counting on this sight. The sergeant was standing by the bed with her nightdress in his hands, helmet still on... Well, just... what was going on here...?

“Sergeant Nova...?” Riyo asked quite confused, golden eyes wide. Was he... _feeling_ up the garment? “I didn’t expect you’d be here. May I ask just what-”

The nightgown didn’t make a sound, just fluttering to the floor and gathering in a heap atop his boots. He immediately crouched to grab it, then clumsily laid it atop her bed. “I... Senator.. Ch-chuchi.. I was... just...” Nova bent at the waist and began to try and smooth it out, as if by making the garment look presentable, she would forgive his behavior.

His heart was pounding in a mixture of humiliation and fear, sending blood to his cheeks and making his head dizzy all at once. “It.. fell and I … I was... I didn’t...”

If he looked at her, maybe she’d believe him. Of course, he could take his helmet off so she could see he was being honest, so when he pivoted, he reached up to grab it and loosen the seals.

But... now he knew what her chest looked like...

She was staring up at him, emotion so honest in her beautiful face. Her arms were crossed over a slender waist, the fluffy towel hugging to every curve of her body. He could see the soft mounds of her breasts, the soft flesh trying to push over where she’d wrapped herself up a little too tightly. Even though the towel was long, it wasn’t that wide, so it fell right at her mid-thigh. He shuddered in his armor like someone had just filled it with ice, watching a pearl-sized drop of water roll down her inner thigh and curl around her knee, then finally disappear down the back of her calf, teasing him with a touch he’d never be able to have.

Nova’s hands dropped from his helmet. She wouldn’t be able to see his face, but his eyes were wide and his cheeks were too hot. Senator Chuchi was even more beautiful now. Without the ornate headdress, without the expensive clothes, he could admire her soft features. Her body, although slim, looked soft. It would fit against him nicely. The thought was like many others that day--it came out of nowhere, he knew it was filthy and horrible, but it wouldn’t go away. Now it was here and his arms were aching to curl around her. All he wanted to do was touch her skin. Or her hair. No, just her face. That was all. Just her cheeks and lips. Her eyelids, so he could feel her lashes under his fingertips. That’s all he wanted. He just... wanted to touch her...

There wasn’t anything wrong with that. His adrenaline was rushing through his veins, telling him otherwise. Like the moment he knew he’d have to draw his blaster or shoulder his rifle, his muscles were coiled, tense, and hot, ready to lunge at any moment. But she wasn’t an enemy or a target, she was a beautiful Pantoran in a towel and he had to be gentle.

He took a step forward. She took a step back.

That should’ve been enough to make him stop moving, but his gloved hand darted out before he knew what he was doing. He took her wrist in a firm grip. The armor was tough and her arm felt fragile in his hand, so he didn’t squeeze, but he did push against her wrist with his thumb. When he pulled on her arm, she staggered forward. He wanted to be out of the armor. He wanted to know whether she gave off body heat like his brothers did. Logic told him that she was a hot-blooded being just like he was, but it wasn’t enough to have logic give the answer. He wanted to feel.

His bare hand tipped forward, finding a drop of water that fell from her hair and pooled in the curve of her shoulder. He trailed the liquid down her collarbone, then rubbed slowly, memorizing the soft dip of her frame. He thought his legs would give out when he dared himself to go a little further, flicking his index finger between the small crevice visible between the tops of her breasts. The rest of his fingers followed, resting on her right breast. It was warm. Softer than her nightgown.

He didn't notice that she was quivering. Her entire body was trembling, her lips, her hand... and her stomach. Her heart was drumming furiously, the blood rush making her lightheaded. This was way too surreal. This was not happening. Clone troopers were the very image of the perfect soldier, they served the Republic and its representatives with such an undying loyalty, not a single one of them was ever known to-

He was twice her size. He could pin her down way too easily. Clones knew several ways of killing a man with their bare hands. Her nails would never even scratch his armor. If he so pleased, he could just-

Riyo screamed and threw herself back, ripping her wrist out of that grip and the same time hitting that creepy helmet at the side with her tightly curled fist. She was lucky enough to not bruise her knuckles on the plastoid, but her hand still ached. Hastily curling her arms back around herself, she backed farther away from him, wide golden eyes now blazing with the fury of a warrior queen.

“How dare you?!” she demanded. “What do you think you are doing, trooper? Don’t you dare to come any closer! I can’t believe this insolence! Leave this room, now! Get out of my sight and don’t even dream of showing yourself until I summon you! OUT!”

The scream woke him from his trance. The punch to the helmet reminded him that he was very much awake, he had actually done this, and now he had an angry Pantoran on his hands.

Nova put a few scrambled steps between them. His mind was now a flurry of emotions, thoughts a mess, pulse little more than surges of fear and something close to hunger. He didn’t know what to do.

He could, however, follow orders.

Nova left his glove where it was, bowing at the waist, then staggering out of the room obediently. Despite his horrid behavior, he politely closed the sliding door between the bedroom and den, then ran for the suite exit as hard as he could.

The door slid shut behind him, and all was quiet inside.

Riyo leaned against the wall behind her and on second thought, she let herself slide down to sit and taking deep breaths. For one fleeting moment, she was sure the trooper wanted to rape her.

She pressed a palm against her forehead and closed her eyes. _Breathe. Danger’s over. He’s gone._ As her pulse slowed down to something close to normal, she could think more clearly and the panic and anger faded. Okay, what just happened...? What was this all about? Did she manage to scare him off...? Yeah, as if you could scare a clone with shouting. They grew up while being shouted at. He could have easily done anything, really, but for some reason, he didn’t. As far as she knew, rapists were usually quite persistent once they gotten the idea. And he- He bowed when he left.

She began to absent-mindedly chew on her nails as she started into the air, trying to make heads and tails of the situation. He didn’t even grab her- okay, not forcefully. He was actually... not groping or anything, just touching her like one touches a precious thing. Was he- what, attracted or something? But clones never-

She froze at her own thoughts. The clones were humans, of course they had feelings! They could hate or love, or be attracted by a pretty woman, and while Riyo was a modest lady, she had definitely gotten compliments on her looks before. But still, he was acting like a teenager-

“By the Goddess...” Riyo moaned into her hands. The clones WERE teenagers. Accelerated growth or not, they were all chronologically fourteen, or around that. It was heartbreaking to think about how they never had a childhood, never had dates, they had no idea what entertainment was-

She struggled to her feet and rushed to dress. The poor thing most probably was just amazed by something he never saw before and Riyo effectively threw him out. She had no idea how far the training went but if teenage boys were any indication, he could even do something very stupid. She had to speak to him.

He was ordered to leave the room, but not her service. His stomach was somewhere in his feet, full of stones and rumbling in complete fear. Nova knew he had done something unforgivable. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen to him now. Did this sort of action warrant execution?

She’d screamed, so that meant he must have hurt her very badly. He’d tried to be gentle. He didn’t want to hurt her at all! Over and over, he replayed the scene in his mind, trying to remember if he’d squeezed her arm or bent it in any way. He could see his hand around her soft blue skin, glove resting atop the lovely flesh, thumb between the fine bones of her forearm, but he couldn’t remember pushing down. Oh, but she wasn’t a soldier! She was a politician, a beautiful young woman.. he could’ve bruised her without giving a thought to his own strength. What if he’d cracked her radius or ulna? What if he’d... broken something?

As badly as he wanted to sink down and hide his head between his hands, he stayed right where he was. He was still her guard. No one was going to hurt her. The poor Pantoran had been through so much, and now she was probably terrified of the very clone assigned to protect her.

Inhaling sharply, he squeezed his eyes shut and balled his naked hand at his side. He deserved whatever was going to happen him. It was bad enough that he’d laid a hand on a Senator. It was even worse that it was the Senator with the beautiful eyes and the trusting gaze. Nova wished he’d never even thought to touch anything of hers. He wished he’d just looked and stayed safe behind his helmet. But no, he’d been stupid. Reckless. Demanding. Just like a child, he grabbed for her, scared her half to death, and caused her pain. What was wrong with him? Was he flawed during his creation? None of the others ever acted this way, he was certain. He must have slipped through the filters somehow, and now he endangered everyone around him because he was imperfect.

Nova’s throat hurt. His eyes burned, too, but the faster he blinked, the faster that ache went away. He’d make it right for her. It was too late to contact command for a replacement. That was all right. He made up his mind that he would stand in the hall way on his feet all night if he had to, then he would get in touch with his superiors first thing in the morning. He would definitely be punished, but it made him feel better knowing that at least Senator Chuchi would be safe with a normal clone.

His grim thoughts stopped only when his comm unit chirped to life. His helmet’s inner display informed him about the caller’s ID: it was the senator. He had to swallow several times before he could open the channel, accepting the call.

“Sergeant Nova, please, come to my room. I’d like to discuss what had happened.” She sounded calm, polite. She was not demanding or ordering him; she asked.

Even as kind as she sounded, Nova didn’t want to go back in there yet. He could deal with his superiors screaming in his face, hateful commanders, even torture.. but he couldn’t face the tiny woman in the expensive suite. Orders were orders, though, and he adjusted his helmet more to waste time than out of necessity.

He entered with his shoulders straight and his head held high. He deserved this. He deserved this.. “CG-0113, reporting, Senator Chuchi.”

He saluted her, determined to follow protocol to the letter now. “Arrangements will be made in the morning for a replacement. CG-0113 will remain outside Senator Chuchi’s chambers until the arrival of a new trooper. On behalf of the Republic, CG-0113 would like to apologize for its error and shall do its best to ensure no further mistakes are made.”

Riyo’s eyes grew wide and suddenly, she wasn’t sure what to do. First of all, she let go off the comm unit in her pocket, which was readied to send a distress signal to the hotel’s security center. It looked like she won’t need that.

“That’s, uh- nice. I mean-” She massaged her temple. “There might not be a need for replacement, Sergeant. Not if you can give me an adequate explanation why you did what you did. Please, answer me truthfully. And before you begin, take off your helmet. I’d feel more comfortable seeing your face.”

She saw him hesitate. What had he expected? To apologize and go on his merry way?

He hesitated, staring out at her from behind his helmet. Behind the shield, he was safe, but now it appeared he would be offered no such luxury. His hands fumbled with the pressure locks that linked his helmet to his breast plate. The hiss that followed sounded like a last breath, but he didn’t die like he wanted to. Instead, he bared his flushed face to her. He had the stern features of every other clone--the broad nose, the ever-frowning mouth, but on his temples and brows, the hair was dyed a striking white. Most of all, his strange appearance was accented most by eyes that didn’t match his face. They were uncertain, frightened, a child’s brown that made him look like he was ready to break down. “I.. it’s..” He paused to slide his helmet under his arm, unable to meet her gaze. So he stared at the floor. “I am flawed. It is the only explanation, Senator.”

The conversation was already getting really awkward, and they haven’t even started yet. Suddenly Riyo wished she knew more about clones and their making process.

“I guess that, err, could be an explanation indeed, but... Your behavior wasn’t entirely out of place. I want to understand what drove you, so I could be sure that it won’t happen again. You weren’t aggressive. For a moment I thought you were attacking me, but you really weren’t.”

“I did injure you,” he pointed out after a moment. He’d heard her scream and she had hit him. That certainly meant that he’d injured her horribly! But she was still so kind to try and listen to his pathetic excuses.. The voice that came next was soft, almost a whisper. “Senator.. my brothers and I were never exposed to women, so.. your gender is very new to us. My correct brothers would not be so..” He fumbled for the word. It was hard to think with her watching him.

“Forgive me. I don’t know how to explain the biological reason behind my actions. I just looked at you and.. I became curious.”

The realization came like a ton of bricks, or a CIS destroyer. These men... these battle-hardened soldiers, ruthless killers, who obeyed without a question- could live their painfully short lives without even seeing a woman! They were fourteen years old who looked nearly thirty and all they had in their lives was battle. The Republic was sending children to war - child slaves! The Pantoran covered her lips and she could feel tears gathering in her eyes. This was so wrong! Why couldn’t anybody see, why could they never bother to think about it- how could the Republic allow that? For a maddening moment, Riyo considered to call the Baron and advise him to side with the CIS.

But she had to focus. The last thing she wanted was making him more guilty. She swallowed and stepped closer. “Sergeant, you didn’t hurt me! I’m fine, I was just startled. I... didn’t pay any mind to your... unique upbringing. I’m sorry for doubting you. I don’t think there is anything wrong with you, you just didn’t know the proper way to convey your thoughts and feelings. There will be no need to request a replacement.”

To say he felt tormented was a gross understatement. The clone backed away as she approached, taking two steps backward to her every one. He would NOT harm her again. “Senator Chuchi, you are kind and merciful.”

He watched her sad eyes, feeling the odd urge to protect her from whatever made those tears come. “If I may add, you are very beautiful and.. I enjoyed your company on the shuttle. You are a fine politician.”

Nova bowed at the waist, outwardly calm but terrified inside. He.. wanted to put his arms around her. So it was best to leave. “May I be dismissed? Senator Chuchi will need her rest.”

“Permission denied.” She wasn’t sure where the sudden calm came from, but it was welcome. “Stop fleeing from me, trooper. Obviously, the Kaminoans and your instructors didn’t do a flawless job when training you. Your education is lacking, and I have to fill in the gaps. After all, a good bodyguard knows how to behave.” She knew she was sounding like a teacher, but that usually got the desired reaction from misbehaving, but usually obedient children. She couldn’t leave the compliment unanswered however.

“I’m glad I managed to make a good impression,” she added softly. “Thank you, Sergeant. I’m not upset with you, it was just a misunderstanding that got cleared up. I assume... some questions arose. I’d be happy to answer them. Don’t worry, if I find them offensive, I will tell you so.”

He actually hung his head when she told him no. Didn’t she understand?! He was trying to be a decent trooper! It was so difficult when all he could think about was how warm and soft she was. He hated it, but her reaction only made him more curious now. “I.. didn’t know what a woman looked like..” he finally admitted. It would’ve been much easier if she’d just left him out in the hallway. “I’ve never touched.. someone else’s skin, but..”

A question came and he thought it was a good one. “Why are you so soft, Senator? Even bony places like..” he swallowed, gesturing to his own chest, “..your clavicle, are very nice to touch.”

By the Goddess, how could he manage to be so heartwrenchingly cute? Riyo smiled at him, all her worries leaving her. A man this innocent would do her no harm. Did he even know how to-

She had to get off that train of thought, fast, because she knew she’ll be blushing hard. She tried to keep her mind focused. Explaining something clinically while still maintaining a familiar, friendly tone was difficult.

“Men and women differ in bone structure and muscle tone. Men are usually larger, their muscles more defined, their bones thicker, and that makes them harder. Women tend to be softer. Human and near-human skin is soft in most cases, not just for the females. Your own skin is soft too. You think that I’m exceptional because you had no chance to gather experience to be able to tell the difference.”

The explanation made sense, so he bobbed his head in reply. He had only brushed against his brothers in passing, but never anyone else. “If that is the case, why am I able to concentrate around other women, but not you?

Now it was time for another admission. He swallowed, adjusted his stance, and switched his helmet to his other arm. “When you spoke to me in the shuttle, it was very difficult for me to come up with an answer. My motor functions would not cooperate. I also experienced heightened pulse and an elevated body temperature. I was not aware of any Pantoran causing such reactions. Or is that a quality of your race?”

“No, not really.” Riyo gave him a brilliant smile. “You said you found me attractive. When such a feeling exists, the things you experienced are natural. I don’t have a proper explanation why they happen, a lot of brain chemistry and hormones are involved. Attraction causes your concentration to waver, or better said, you’re more focused on the things that attract you, instead of your surroundings, or conversations. You haven’t had much contact with women, so you just suddenly became aware that you are a sexual being, like any other humans. Normally, it happens slowly, through years, but...” She trailed off. She wanted to hug him and apologize for robbing him of the better part of his life.

There it was again. That feeling like he should wrap his arms around her and keep her safe from everything. He could sweep her up and hold her against his chest until she didn’t look so sad anymore. He guessed she pitied him. Some people did. They didn’t realize what an honor it was to have spent an entire life living, breathing, existing for the Republic. Of course, had he been a regular human, perhaps he would have been able to avoid frightening her so badly. Perhaps she would have felt the same insecurity or compulsion to touch as he had. He didn’t want to be a clone now. He wanted to be a Pantoran, like her, so she could know how it felt for him. She probably already knew what it was like, since she explained it so well. “Which places may I touch that will prevent me from scaring a woman? How do I behave?”

He felt it necessary to explain, so he added: “I will probably never come across another female in a situation like ours, but I would like to help my brothers to understand.”

“Well... You don’t really... touch women.” Riyo felt like a criminal for saying that. “Touch can be very intimate, especially when you’re touching skin. Of course, in your line of work, you might need to grab the person you’re protecting, shove him or her out of harm’s way, but when lives are at stake, you can’t pay much attention to being socially proper. Even if you manage to grab a woman’s breasts or rear, you’ll get off with an apology later. If you have to escort a woman, like help her on stairs or getting out of a vehicle, you can safely hold her by the arm, the shoulders, maybe steady her back. The way you touched me would be unacceptable in most situations.”

In that moment, she suddenly knew with a crystal-clear clarity that she wanted to sleep with him. She had seen clones before without their helmets, but never actually looked. Now that she had the chance, she realized that he was handsome. He was strong, masculine, steady, solid... the naturally tanned skin seemed exotic to her. The white tufts made him look dignified but those brown eyes were so clear, so innocent. Nova alone impersonated all the three men a woman would love most: the father, the son and the lover.

He would be warm against her, hard and secure, deadly hands sliding over her skin, making her melt... Riyo could feel the blush slowly spreading out on her cheeks.

He felt.. disappointed. Touching her had felt so intimate. He could feel her heat on his bare skin still, the shape of her body still burned into his mind. He would never get to touch anyone like that, would he? This was a right forbidden to him because he was mass-produced. There were no luxuries allowed to him. It had never bothered Nova until now. The hunger in his eyes slowly reappeared, now with frustration and sadness that left him feeling helpless. “I should never touch a woman in the way I touched you,” he summarized, sounding almost wistful. “Understood. You have been most gracious, Senator.”

Again, he bowed at the waist. He shouldn’t feel like he did. The sergeant knew he should be grateful that she took the time to explain these things, even though he now wished he’d never asked. Ignorance was bliss. At least before today, he never knew what he was missing. “I have no further questions.”

Still his eyes betrayed him. There was sadness, longing. Riyo took his hand.

“You shouldn’t touch women like that... unless the woman requests it.” She looked up, blushing a little deeper. “Would you like to touch more? You seemed fascinated and- I wouldn’t mind. Not now that we had this conversation.”

He didn't curl his hand around hers, too concerned that he would do something inappropriate again. Her fingers were warm, though, soft and light in his own. Nova seemed unnerved by her question, immediately pulling his hand back and bowing his head. He knew the correct answer to this question. "Negative," he replied, "You have done a fine job of explaining that I should not. I understand my error, Senator."

"There is a lot more you don't know," Riyo allowed a little smile to play about her lips. For somebody who was so socially untrained, the Guard was sure quick on the uptake. "I trust you, Sergeant, and I'd like you to trust me in return. I meant what I said. And I know that you'd like it. Be honest with me."

He stared down at her, dumbfounded. Was she..going to let him touch her? Immediately, he was stricken by that same panicked thrill. His cheeks colored brightly, eyes meeting hers and finally holding a gaze. "..just.. your face and hair. They look nice." He pinched his lips together, fingers twitching around hers. "Only for a moment."

"There is no time limit on this mission, trooper." She smiled at him now fully, and tipped her chin upwards a little. "You're free to explore. Take your time."

He reached to touch her, then remembered he was still wearing one glove. He realized he was shaking again, but it was different this time. He was scared for a different reason. Once his hands were free, he tried to decide where to touch. What was a safe place? He tried her hairline, barely stroking the roots of her pink hair, then smoothing his hand down around the back of her skull. It was soft indeed..

The sparkling golden eyes closed halfway and she let out a little sigh. It felt like feathers caressing her. "Don't be afraid of breaking me. I said it's alright. It is alright."

"Senator, I don't.." He trailed off, fingers finding a loose strand of hair that kissed her cheek. He guided it behind her ear, then shuddered as he traced the delicate fold. Then his fingertips wandered lower, finding her soft jaw, then gliding the backs of his knuckles down her cheek. It felt better when she wasn't pulling away. So, he went a little further. He traced the shape of her lower lip under his thumb.

Her eyes closed completely, long dark lashes resting against blue cheeks marked with yellow arches. Her hands rose to rest on his armored chest. Her voice was but a whisper as her lips parted.

"Please don't stop."

He backed up, nervous. What was she doing..? He thought for a moment that she might want to touch him, too, but he quickly dismissed that silly thought. He was a number. Expendable. She was an irreplaceable Senator that was nothing short of perfection to him. She'd given him orders, though, and he was going to be a good soldier. "Yes, ma'am. Of course, ma'am.." He hoped it wasn't too forward, but he rested one hand at the small of her back and drew her close so she wouldn't have to strain to reach him. He lifted his other hand to cup the back of her neck, guiding her small head to rest against his chest. From here, he just stroked her hair, enjoying the feeling of her long locks between his fingers.

It felt so secure, being in his arms. Riyo wanted to purr. When did she last had a guy like this, taking his time to appreciate her so chastely?

She didn't want to stop at this, though. So she reached up, cupping his strong jaw and gently tugged him down. He was a good head taller than her.

His hands dropped, chest tightening in concern. What had he done? "I apologize, Senator.." he mumbled, tilting his head away. Eye contact usually meant something bad.

"Save your apologies for those times when you do something wrong, trooper." She couldn't help a mischievous quip. "For a soldier, you're a little fidgety. Or do you think you're the only one allowed to touch?" She continued a little more seriously. "Don't tell me you're not at least a tiny bit interested in these things - touching, a man, a woman... You're a Coruscant Guard. Stationed in one of the biggest cities galaxy-wide. I'm sure you've heard rumors."

"I have heard, Senator, but.. I didn't think you would be interested in.. a clone." He reached to rest his palm on her cheek. His hand was so big compared to her little face! It was adorable.. "I've always wondered about these things, but I'm not sure how it works. We didn't learn about these things in anatomy."

She had to giggle. "No, anatomy class is not where you learn about it. It requires a better teacher than a Kaminoan." She placed her hand on his and rubbed her face against his palm. It was so warm.

"Nova, if you'd like to-" she paused. But really, if there was one person who would not judge her, it was him. "I'd be happy to teach you." She looked into his eyes. "I won't promise more. I can't do that. But tonight, you can find out the truth. It might hurt afterwards, so the choice is yours."

He smiled at the remark about the Kaminoans. It was true, after all. His thumb brushed the smooth skin beneath her eye, barely disturbing the lashes underneath. What would hurt? Knowing the joys of a common man? If there was a woman he could choose, he couldn't think of anyone but Senator Riyo Chuchi. She was gentle and understanding. Kind. "I'd be foolish to turn you away, ma'am. I promise to be an attentive pupil."

"That's more like it!" She pressed against his armored front and stood on tiptoes, tugging on him again. When he obediently lowered his head, she didn't hesitate to kiss his lips. Of course, it wasn't much, but... it still sent little tremors down her entire body. She tasted him again, wondering how soft his lips were.

His mouth tightened and he tried to straighten up. That wouldn't be fair to make her reach, though, and he'd done his fair share of touching. And.. it.. felt .. nice. Once he recovered from the initial shock of contact, he noticed how pliable her lips were. Her breath was sweet. He couldn't feel her through his armor but she was pressed carelessly against him, and for some reason, that made him ache. He held his breath. Shyly touched her waist. Leaned down a little. Yes, that made it better. His mouth relaxed, full lips pursing out just slightly against hers. He pushed forward, felt her arch a little in his arms, and it all finally clicked into place. -This- is what all the fuss was about. This gesture was a silent secret, understood only by the two who shared it, and of all the men who desired her, she chose to share it with -him-. She gave him strength far more potent than lifting weights or a comrade--he was strong because of her. His throat made this low groaning noise, but he didn't want her to be concerned so he held her waist in one arm and used the other to take the back of her neck, tilt her head, and hold her steady while he repeated what he'd been taught. Her lips parted and he parted his too, tingling from the waist down.

It felt like dissolving in fragrant steam, weightlessly floating and still firmly grounded. Her left arm sneaked around his neck and her right gently combed through his two-toned hair. Her tongue slipped out, flicking against his lower lip. She felt hot, her inside beginning to burn with need.

His tongue slid eagerly against hers. Nova didn't balk. Instead, he tasted the inside of her mouth, determined not to let a single opportunity go to waste. He was sure he was clumsy but he was enjoying himself. Their height difference was a problem, though. So he solved it by hoisting her up and nudging his waist between her legs. His hands rested beneath her thighs--close to her buttocks, he noticed--but held her securely. From here, he tilted his head up and tried kissing back, dizzy from his sudden forward behavior.

Wow, talking about fast learners. She made a needy sound in the back of her throat and kissed back, wiggling a little to help him holding her. She hooked both arms around his shoulders and winced when the shoulder latches dug into the skin stretching over bone. She pulled away with a gasp.

"You should really get out of this thing. It'd be a lot more comfortable."

"..I.. will not wear my armor?" He looked stupefied at first, but if she wanted it, he'd go along. Even though he didn't want to put her down. Nova gave one more kiss--he liked that very much--as he carried her to the nearest available surface. He handled her like she was glass, unwrapping her body from his and guiding her to sit on her bed. "Just a moment, miss." With that, he turned his back to her and began the tedious task of systematically removing each piece of his armor.

Riyo was having none of it. "Please, I always wondered how this worked." She picked up her glove and stuck her hand into it. Of course it was too big. Like a little girl playing dress-up with daddy's clothes. That made her giggle, but she took the helmet next. She was really curious about those.

"How do you see in these...?" Her voice was muffled by the plastisteel. "The entire visor is filled up with readings..." The movement of her eye brought a scanner software on screen; a crossmark zoned in on Nova and a small tab appeared, listing his code, rank and squad.

He turned, the broad expanse of his back hugged by skintight black underarmor. "It takes some getting used to," he admitted, carefully laying the pieces out so he could get into them quickly and easily if necessary. That helmet really was too big for her, looking like an inflatable head on her small body. "I prefer wearing it. Sometimes it picks up things my naked eye would miss. You stop noticing the readings after a while. They just become a part of your sight, I suppose." He sat down to slide off his boots, then turned to her, so lost in his helmet. "Sort of short for a trooper, aren't you?"

She laughed, her body swaying with merriment and she put the helmet down. "I couldn't compete with nice tall guys like you. Thankfully, there's a use for small Pantorans in the galaxy, too." She sat down next to him. Her soft nightrobe parted, sliding off her shapely legs. "Several uses, actually."

There went his confidence. Since when were legs so attractive..? "I-I'm sure," he replied as he slid a finger beneath his collar, as if it was going to do anything to cool him off. "Senator, do you mind to close your robe? It's difficult to think when I can.. see.. them.."

“I believe, even in the military, they admit that sometimes, thinking gets in the way. Sometimes, you just have to run on instinct.” Riyo scooted back a little then threw her legs across his lap, wiggling her toes. “If you think they’re nice, you can have a closer look.”


	2. Part Two

_“I believe, even in the military, they admit that sometimes, thinking gets in the way. Sometimes, you just have to run on instinct.” Riyo scooted back a little then threw her legs across his lap, wiggling her toes. “If you think they’re nice, you can have a closer look.”_

He could see them just fine from where he was, but he’d been given a wonderful invitation. Senator Chuchi seemed very concerned with educating him in these matters and Nova didn’t want to disappoint, now did he?

Her toes seemed like a good place to start. Feet were a perfectly non-sensual area, or so he thought. He cupped his hand under her heel and lifted it, peering curiously at the short toes wriggling at the end. The little nails were either polished or were naturally very shiny. Nova swiped his thumb over the smallest one, unable to suppress a grin when she tried to jerk her foot away. For some reason, he wanted to kiss the top. Her feet were as soft as her hands, and just as pretty. Clones didn’t have feet that looked as nice as hers. Or _smelled_ as nice, for that matter. He traced over her ankle with the tip of his index finger, then to the back of her heel, trailing up along the curve of her calf to the soft skin behind her knee.

Oh, pit with it... He’d never get a chance to do this again. The trooper bent forward, planting a kiss to her lovely leg, pausing to inhale her skin’s soft fragrance. Soap couldn’t smell this fine on its own. He’d heard somewhere that different scents could be altered by the body’s natural chemistry--something was making his mouth water. His brown eyes flicked upward so he could follow the curve of her leg, where it disappeared under her nightgown and... he could see something else underneath that he wanted to look at, too.

She was shivering again, but this time, it was very pleasant. Riyo actually knew that her feet were sensitive, so the delightful stirrings didn’t come as a surprise. She sighed and stretched her legs out further, marveling at the trooper’s face. He was so fascinated with her, it was so cute... and exciting, too.

She followed his gaze and her heart began to beat faster. He did have instincts, he was suspecting something. She touched his face, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Don’t forget... if you have questions, just ask. Communication can achieve wonders.”

His cheek flushed underneath her fingers. She felt good. Everything was soft, warm, and inviting, so he leaned into her hand in his best attempt at a nuzzle. Young clones weren't cuddled or stroked, so he just had to try to see what felt best. Nova lifted her other leg to pay it the same treatment, lips dragging curiously over her fragrant skin. Then, he pushed her knees apart, both hands mapping out her inner thighs. He guessed this area didn't receive much contact, because her legs were softer here. And something hot lingered near his fingertips. There was a faint scent, too; nothing caused by soap or lotion, but more like a subtle, wet fragrance. He'd encountered nothing in his short life that was comparable. It made his heart race, though, and he had to adjust his position to alleviate the sudden pressure in his groin. "We have biological differences, obviously, but.. are you sensitive to touch in this area?" He brushed his fingers over the source of heat, but the touch was only fleeting. This seemed more forbidden than looking at her or even touching her breast. "Sometimes -.. I react, but if it's not pleasant for you, please tell me."

Riyo gasped and she instinctively closed her thighs - effectively trapping his hand there. She quickly curled her fingers around his wrist to keep him there. "Y-yes, it's very sensitive. Just like the same area of your body is sensitive. It feels very nice though. It is... where touch feels the best, so, we should leave it for the end of the lesson." She smiled again. "Do you- I mean, you and your brothers know how to... pleasure yourselves?" The question was a little timid, but it was a very private topic. Still, she'd have liked to know.

His hand rested against the inside of her thigh. Even while she trapped him, he stroked apologetically. He wanted to touch it some more.. the look on her face was breath-taking. Nova could easily spend the whole night petting her in that spot and watching her facial expressions. "We were taught to keep that area well-protected," he replied. But pleasuring oneself? "Sometimes it swells during workouts or training, but a cold shower takes care of it." Nova had never been curious about his own body. "Sometimes my brothers touch themselves or each other. Is that what you mean?"

She knew she was staring but couldn't stop. Which was to blame, the faulty education, the soldier upbringing, the gene tampering...? "Um, yes, that was what I meant. You mean, you really never tried to-" She squinted a little. "It is reacting now, right?" she asked with some suspicion and to get her point across, she pulled up her leg and gently nudged his lower abdomen with her foot.

At that, his tanned cheeks turned scarlet. He was reacting indeed, a sizable bulge pressing against one of her heels. His hands shook. If he held her feet against himself and rocked forward, it would feel really nice.. But he stayed still, trying to imagine that he was undergoing a physical examination. "Yes, ma'am. What would you have me do?" He still had yet to make the connection between his arousal and her offer.

"Whew. For a moment I was afraid that it won't work." She swung her legs out of his lap and sat up, scooting close to him. Her hand was resting on his thing lightly. "Nova, how much do you know about sex? Did your classes even cover the basics of human reproduction? Or maybe you heard something? I know even the clones have pinup posters on their barrack walls." Ahsoka told her that of course.

He held his breath. Answer, answer.. he had to answer. "The medics know more, mostly for emergency cesarean sections or civilian childbirth if other medical facilities are not available.." He needed to move her. His heart was about to break out of his chest! "I know how a child is made: sperm from the male, egg from the female. I have heard of.. s-sex as recreation.." Nova squirmed, his jaw tight. "Why?"

"Because, sergeant, that is what I'm trying to teach you. That is... if you want to learn. Touching and kissing usually leads to lovemaking sooner or later, and when I offered a lesson, I was- I was ready to go the whole mile. I still am." If she looked up, she was staring into his wide innocent eyes. If she looked down, she could clearly make out the bulge stretching his pants. Neither was a good option, so Riyo settled with looking at the lower part of his face. He had no stubble.

There were a few moments where nothing was said. He was trying to wrap his mind around this situation, which was difficult to do when most of his blood supply was busy in his nether regions. It would be best to end all of this now. "I'd like to be a more knowledgeable partner, ma'am," he heard his voice say, strained from arousal. His hand moved, too, to rest against her cheek. From there, his fingers could reach her hair and he liked that. How had she phrased it earlier? "I would like to.. pleasure you, Senator. You look very nice when you're being touched."

Riyo let out the breath she didn't even notice she was holding. Wordlessly and with one fluid movement, she maneuvered into his lap, straddling the strong thighs; she cupped his face with both hands and pulled him closer into a kiss.

He didn't have to tip his head back very much to reach. She was small, even when they were sitting. Nova shyly prodded at her mouth with his tongue, then claimed hers when he was allowed access. He held her close again. With his arms folded around her, he could finally crush her body against his, and to his delight, he could feel everything. The heat from the apex of her legs, her small waist, the soft skin between her thighs, her breasts pressed tight to his chest.. he explored her back, too. Her shoulders were smooth and tapered down to her ribcage.

She was panting lightly, too. Riyo reached down and tugged on the sash of her robe. The soft fabric slipped off her shoulders, revealing her flimsy nightdress with the thin straps. "You can kiss anywhere," she breathed and tipped her head to the side a little, offering her slender blue throat.

He wasted no time. Nova knew exactly where to kiss. He pressed his lips to the tendons pressing out against her neck. Here, he was rewarded with her intoxicating scent; he decided to taste, too. He started just beneath her ear and left a moist trail down to her shoulder, where he could feel her smooth chest against his chin. "..thank you, ma'am.." He normally would've hesitated, but the strap on her left shoulder was in the way. After pushing it down her arm, he planted open-mouthed kisses to the newly-bared skin.

"You can call me Riyo for now." She did her best to return the wonderfully eager exploration, but the skintight clothing was in the way. She tugged the top out of the pants and slipped her fingers under the fabric to feel the hard muscles on his abdomen. "Take this off..."

He flinched. Her hand against his skin made him feel dizzy--he hadn't expected that at all. Nova didn't want to stop kissing her. Exploring with his mouth was much more exciting than using his hands. Licking his lips, he pulled away to jerk the top of his underarmor over his head. His chiseled body had undergone a series of painfully beautiful tattoos--as a test of his own strength, he'd chosen to have solid white lines tattooed around his abdomen and chest, the design continued around his arms. The result was nearly tribal-looking, vibrant white contrasting with his dark skin. "Please let me kiss you again," he pleaded breathlessly, tossing the garment to the floor.

She was gaping at him. "Just a moment... Let me appreciate this!" She trailed her fingertips over the lines. "This is beautiful!" She could appreciate body art - her own cheeks were marked with yellow as well. She made sure she brushed his nipples, curious about the reaction.

The clone clenched his jaw, but obeyed. It was interesting being on the receiving end of things. She looked adorable when she studied him. "Thank you.. we tend to decorate one another.." Nova trailed off, distracted by a new sensation over his chest. His dark nipples perked, and despite his training to handle torture and bodily harm, he shuddered.

She smiled at him mischievously, rubbing a little again - she really wanted him to enjoy the full spectrum of things. Then she leaned back a bit and shook the nightdress off her chest also freeing her arms from the straps. The silvery satin bunched around her hips. "This is only fair. I'm yours to explore."

He gulped and felt the blood rush from his head. No amount of manners could prevent him from staring. They were breasts and they were perky and they were nice and even more wonderful than he could've imagined. Her nipples were a bit larger than his--did that mean they were more sensitive? He hesitated, having lifted his hand, then looked up at the female as if asking permission. But she'd -said-... His hands started near her stomach, petting around her navel. She might not've been muscular, but she was fit. He rested a hand on either of her sides and stroked upwards to the undersides of her arms, guiding them over her head just so he could expose more of her. Then down he went, hands dragging over her breasts. "You're very pretty," he murmured, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

"Thank you." She arched up into the touch, hardened dark violet nipples brushing against his chest. Her skin was hot under his palm, soft and inviting. She leaned in for a kiss, then let him take the lead again. Whatever he did, it just fueled the flame and she knew she was getting wet. From time to time, she could feel his member pressing against her and a hot rush flooded her belly every time.

He took a moment to grab her waist, lifting her onto her knees like she weighed nothing. If he slouched, he could kiss her stomach and the undersides of her breasts, all the while stroking the backs of her ribs. He liked when she moved and breathed, her body twitching into a new, sensual shape underneath his hands. The skin between his breasts was soft under his lips; her nipple was hard, intriguing as it refused to bend. He took it in his mouth instead, instinctively sucking it against his teeth.

She all but whined from the sensation and tried everything to get more of him. Running on instinct was definitely rewarding! She let him taste and caress for a while, stroking his two-tone hair, his nape and shoulders, whatever she could touch then she breathlessly proposed the next step. "Shall we move along? You're doing so well, but it's not all."

It was lewd, but he swirled his tongue against her nipple and sucked it into his mouth again before noisily releasing it and looking up at her. His eyes were still wide and curious, but she had obviously woken something in him: lust darkened his features, making an expression only his enemies saw before he gunned them down (without his helmet on, of course). "Yes, ma'am." He paused to kiss her navel, then straightened up.

Riyo slipped out of his lap and shook the nightdress off. The satin pooled at her feet and now she was dressed in nothing more than some tiny panties. Stretching out on the bed like a cat, she beckoned to him. "Take off the pants and come join me." That face... Handsome but so fierce, like a predator's... It was perfect. Riyo wanted him to devour her.

He limped up to stand, then bent over to peel the pants from his body. He wore nothing underneath, so when he turned, his erection jutted out proudly from its nest of sparse brown curls. Nova crawled onto the bed beside her on his hands and knees, a bit of that uncertainty in his eyes again. He reached to smooth his hand over her hip, index fingers and thumb rubbing the satiny fabric stretched over her.

She couldn’t help but throw glances down, marveling at the hard flesh. He was no ashamed of it and it seemed right; he had nothing to be ashamed of. She kissed him - Nova seemed to like that a lot - and leaned to his ear. “Now it’s time for the last part of the lesson. I’ll show you how a woman looks like... And how it feels to unite with one.” Riyo knelt up and hooked her thumbs into the waist strap, to slowly tug it off.

That scent was just Senator Chuchi. It clouded his mind, his reason, and set his insides aflame. The few seconds it took for her to remove her undergarments were far too long. His hand wandered between his legs, surprising him as it grasped his length and stroked on its own. There was a strange stirring in his stomach. An ache. It frightened and thrilled him all at once. "Please.." He didn't know what he was asking for, but he wanted it.

She had bitten her lower lip, and watched him, soft golden eyes reflecting the same hunger as his. She reached down and curled her delicate fingers around him more like caressing than tugging. "Would you like to see it?" Her free hand rested on her belly then slipped to the smooth mound between her legs, one finger disappearing between the blue folds.

She was touching it.. she was touching and petting and it felt better than his own hand and he didn't want her to stop because it felt -so- good and it was filthy for someone aside a doctor to touch him like this but she was staring at him.. His thoughts vocalized in a breathy "oh", his face furrowing as he tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Her vagina looked delicate and small. He didn't understand what the fuss was about until he watched her finger push inside. Then it clicked. All those nights listening to his brothers' hushed moans and watching them eagerly hurry to the brothels, all finally made sense: he was going to be where her finger was. And it was going to feel even better than her hand. His chest hitched and he nodded, shakily grasping one of her knees and pushing it away so he could look.

Riyo gasped again at the sudden movement but she didn't flinch away. instead, she parted the labia to bare her secret to him. Her flesh turned from blue to pink there and it looked wet and inviting. So wet that he could see a clear drop of thick fluid slowly roll down. "You can taste me too," she whispered. "Here..." she pointed out a tiny pink nub at the top of the folds. "This feels great when touched. Or you could slip your tongue inside." She licked her lips. "Please, Nova...?"

He was visibly shaking, but it was lust that drove his body, not nervousness. His cock was wet, too, a few fat drops of precome plopping onto the expensive bed cover. If she tasted anything like she smelled, there was a good chance he'd keep his face buried against her for hours. He settled over his knees, trapping his manhood between his legs, and leaned in to get a better look at her spread sex. He didn't know how he was going to fit; at this point, if he had to force himself inside, he'd seriously consider it. Here, her scent became musky and even more erotic. He inhaled, then swiped his tongue over the inner labia, swiping away the fluid. It was bittersweet and made his head swim. So, he kissed it like he kissed her, gently prodding at her with his tongue and working until he could wriggle it inside. That bump looked like a nipple, so he pinched it, a bit rough due to his current distraction.

She squealed and twitched. "C-careful...! It's very sensitive..." She was gasping for air and spread her legs wider apart. Her fingers fisted into the sheets. "Suck on it or tease it with your tongue. It feels wonderful!" She smiled and stroked his hair. "You're a brilliant pupil. I'm so glad you're here with me."

Sucking. Sucking was good, he could do that. He liked when she twitched, though; it made her body vibrate around his tongue. He took her clit between his lips first, testing the delicate nub to see how far he could get it into his mouth. If he spread his lips, his teeth would brush it, but he could suck and touch it with his tongue. To make this transition easier, he slid his hands under her buttocks and lifted her into his mouth. His head was bowed like he was worshipping her; he couldn't decide what he liked to do best, so he tried everything. He sucked her clit and swollen labia, then lapped with thirst at the juices she created. He heard her praise and couldn't get enough of making love to her with his hungry mouth.

Riyo let out the most delightful keening whines while wiggling without trying to escape. He had such a talented tongue, warm, strong, eager...! Her back arched under the sweet pressure. It was hard to stop, to ask him to withdraw, but she had to. She wanted him fully.

"Nova... Please stop, it's so good but please... I want you inside...!"

He dug his fingers into her hips and jerked her closer to his mouth, roughly sucking her clit so he could feel her whole body shake again. He didn't want to stop. His eyes flicked up to hers, dark and challenging.

That surprised her but only as long as her eyes met his. He was in charge now, the soldier, the capable killing machine and Riyo shuddered from the rush. Suddenly, the thought that he was so much stronger and could do anything to her was a lot more arousing than frightening. His ministrations made it hard to protest, too. Riyo propped herself up on one elbow so she could watch, she grabbed his white tresses and moaned loudly. The orgasm was close, she could tell and she couldn't mind it.

The clone resumed his work, tongue sliding inside to fuck her on nothing but pure instinct. He wanted to shove his fingers in, too, but that meant he'd have to stop tasting her. And if he moved, she'd try to get away. He held her small waist firmly--not enough to bruise, but close enough to warn her that he could. He found that she was small enough to maneuver; Nova guided her hips in a lewd, rocking motion, forcing her to ride his deeply-thrusting tongue.

She wasn't sure if she ever felt like that. Then again, she wasn't even really sure who she was. The waves of pleasure grew steadily, her breathing turned shallow and desperate and finally, her eyes grew impossibly wide, shining with lust. "Nova... N-Nova, ah, aah!" She tensed up like a bow pulled to shoot, her expression was almost painful - and he could feel a subtle rush of fluid inside as her walls quivered and spasmed.

Whatever was happening had to be good. Pride rushed through his body, then settled in a pounding ache in his cock and mostly, his testicles. His mouth smacked noisily against her, throat actually bobbing as he swallowed down the wetness she'd produced. Slowly, he withdrew his tongue so he could stroke her outer regions. This thing she'd experienced made her flinch when he licked her clit. Nova wanted to do it again, to lick her until she clamped down on his tongue. When he glanced up, her face concerned him, so he backed away slowly. Hadn't he done something good..? If so, why did she look so tormented?

The confusion was cleared up quickly though as she sat up and drew him into an embrace. "That was amazing! You did SO well, I've never had a lover like this and- wow." To get the point across, she pressed her lips against his passionately. She could taste herself on his tongue, but it was a little exciting, too. "Now it's your turn... You must be aching for it, don't you?"

His lips were actually tense, jaw hard as he fought to keep control of himself. If he moved the wrong way or spoke or.. anything.. he was sure he was going to die. The clone’s entire body shook miserably in her arms. Finally, Nova managed to nod. He didn’t think he could handle anything else!

She raked her fingers through his hair and gave him a dazzling smile. Riyo leaned back and pulled him with, running a hand over his back and letting out a shuddering sigh as his hard member brushed against her stomach.

Wait-

Her eyes went wide and she flushed from embarrassment. How could she forget? Okay, things were really heated and all, but- Anyway, she knew they needed that box now from the bathroom.

“Nova- I’m sorry, just a moment, I’ll be right back- I forgot something.” She quickly kissed him and slithered out of his arms. “I’m not going to leave you! Promise.”

She left a broken man on the bed behind her. Nova was panting through his mouth now, staying completely still on his hands and knees. He was ready to die. Training never prepared him for torture like this! He ached for her, and that momentary brush of skin against his cock had promised him relief. Now she was gone and he was stuck, dripping all over the top blanket and cursing that pretty little Pantoran with the soft breasts. His head finally dropped, eyes stinging as he fought to control his breathing. It was going to be days, his muddled mind reasoned. He was going to sit like this, with his penis twitching, angry and flushed, legs spread shamelessly, and trying to support himself on arms that just didn't want to work. The clone could only halfway choke back a whimper, the sound needy and wild.

She made good of her promise though; she nearly slipped on the wet floor, too, as she swiped the small box of condoms from the vanity and practically flew back, feet barely touching the ground. She had to swallow as she spotted him though; like a beautiful beast in heat, his member at the ready, quivering with need, dripping already... Riyo settled down and picked a small package from the box, ripping it open with her teeth.

"Remember those lessons on reproduction? Pantorans are near-human, so you could... well, father a child. Which wouldn't be fortunate."

It felt like ages. Her slight weight on the bed seemed like a dream; in fact, he didn't even want to look up until he heard her voice. His eyes were dark with need, torment etched in every inch of his face. "I understand, ma'am," he hissed between clenched teeth. What did she mean, then? Was she really going to leave him like this?!

"That's why we have these," Riyo waved the rubber. "It goes on your penis, preventing the sperm from getting into places where it shouldn't." She looked down again. "Do you think you could bear to be touched...?" She mentally cursed herself for not employing some long-term means of contraception. Okay, okay, she didn't need that until now... But it would have been so much more convenient.

"Please," he answered immediately. Anything was better than just sitting like this! The clone assumed it would be best to change position, sliding to sit down with his knees spread. His chest heaved in aroused breaths, and as if called upon directly, his cock bobbed upright, arching toward his abdomen.

"Every inch of you is handsome," Riyo complimented quietly as he quickly rolled the thin rubber over him. Once finished, she lay back, beckoning him. "My brave warrior... Take me...!"

He followed instinct and climbed over her, peering down into her face as his wrapped cock pressed against her inner thigh. In only a few moments, he was unraveled to basic need: there was heat between her thighs and it needed to be filled. The clones' collective father was not unfortunate when it came to his reproductive organs. He wasn't sure he'd fit. But he tried anyway. Just guiding himself against her folds felt amazing, but when he breached her small opening, it was like he was being sucked inside. Nova cried out in bliss and gave himself over to his lust, pushing against the hot tightness that suddenly clamped around him.

Neatly manicured nails dug into his shoulder, drawing shallow crescent marks into his skin. Riyo uttered a short cry as she was filled, so fast and rough. He fit, but snugly, stretching her deliciously. She had a suspicion that she'll be sore after this, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered just the two of them, joining in passion. She was so full. It felt perfect.

"Move," she breathed. "Let your instincts guide you."

"Y-yes, ma'am.." He wanted friction, and even though he had to slide back out, he was rewarded with sweet, torturous pleasure when he thrust back inside. She gripped him so hard when he tried to move, that he nearly wept at the sensation; he wanted to be as close as possible and apparently, she felt the same. He folded his arms around her back and crushed her to his chest. Like this, he was aware of everything: her breasts pressed tight to his skin, her nails on his back, her hair in his face, her breath and pulse rippling around him.. He was able to feel her ridged walls around him, not an inch of his penis left untouched. His movements jumped directly from unsure to wild, his hips rocking quickly to fill her body over and over.

She couldn't just sit idly either; Riyo wrapped her legs around the trooper's waist, locking her ankles and she rose to meet his every trust. She clung to him as if drowning, shuddering at the sensation of his member stroking her insides, so deeply, so perfectly... "N-Nova... oh, Nova! Yes... Aah!" She was panting heavily, but still tried to tell him how pleased she was with the flawless performance. Instinct and genetics definitely contributed to talents.

He found that when he put his weight on his knees, his thrusts became more fluid. That felt even better. It became one continuous movement, where he rolled up to lightly brush her cervix, then out, dragging lusciously against her greedy walls. "Senator.. please.." He grabbed her hair. He didn't mean to, but it was the closest thing to his hand and it made her head tip back. He devoured her mouth, too, felt her moans around his tongue, and he couldn't get enough.

She opened up for him, letting him do however he pleased. Riyo didn't restrain herself. She wasn't loud, but she moaned and whimpered with delight, kissing back with much tongue and even teeth. She could feel the tide of the orgasm rising again slowly. Searching for an even better angle, she shifted against him just a little. She was so wet that he could move inside her effortlessly despite his size and from time to time, his thrusts hit a spot that seemed to send sparks up her spine.

He felt her tremble when he hit a certain spot, like when he'd sucked her clit before. That meant it felt good, right? He pulled back so he could watch her face, and when he could see the indication that he'd touched that spot, he drilled against it. The motion made her clench painfully around him, and he cried out against her neck. His fingers dug roughly into her hips. Nova couldn't help it. The pleasure in his stomach made him light-headed, his world reduced to the feeling of their union.

Time and reality ceased to matter. Everything was hot and wet, all racing hearts, straining muscles and gasping breaths. Riyo could barely see, only feel. Her body was tensing up, a delicious pain flashing across her belly; she was close and decided to to fight it. Especially not when Nova's movements suddenly made something explode inside her with pleasure bordering on pain and bright bursts of light beneath her eyelids. She let out a series of sharp little squeals and suddenly everything inside her tightened, the orgasm setting her blood on fire.

Nova didn't know what happened. He felt her squeeze him and knew it was too much. One moment, he was moving, and the next, he was growling softly, entire body jerking as sweet relief poured over him. It hit him in waves, starting from his groin and spreading out. Bursts of semen filled his condom, leaving him sighing and breathless every time. He kept moving, drawing out the pleasure, milking every second from it that he could get. He could only think of Riyo Chuchi. She'd done this to him and he wanted to worship her for it. Nova gradually lost feeling in his arms and slumped down against her, exhausted and frightened and exhilarated all at once. He laid his head on her chest and held onto her, needing to feel her solid existence as he floated back from his high.

Frail arms wrapped around him, stroking his sweaty back gently. Riyo was smiling, happy and pleased, sated like she hadn’t been since quite a while. Despite all the innocence and lacking knowledge, Nova proved to be a fine, capable man and she felt a little proud that she was the one teaching him. She kissed his temple, enjoying his weight on top of him - a bit heavy, but not terribly so, and it felt secure, being trapped under the dark body.

“My warrior... You’ll have to move a little soon.” Her heart bled as she said that, but things needed to come off before an accident could happen.

He didn’t want to move. His eyelids were heavy already in bliss, pulse matching hers, his body inside of hers, the clone so fully wrapped up in her that he couldn’t tell where CG-0113 ended and Senator Riyo Chuchi began. For once, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He felt her hands on his back and suddenly realized this was first time he’d ever been held.

Clones knew no mother, no father. They knew no nurturing. They were supplies, resources. Except for CG-0113. He was Nova. Nova, the man, not the soldier. For just a little while, at least, he felt like a _person_.

And as a person, he really, _really_ didn’t want to move.

But he was softening inside the condom. That meant that his semen would leak into her if he wasn’t careful, and she might be tasked with carrying his child. The thought made him smile, as inappropriate as it was. Still, he eased himself out with a reluctant groan, pushing himself onto his knees and finally resting on his heels. His hands were still shaking as he peeled the latex from his spent penis. Then, he glanced down at it, looking horribly confused. He wanted to cuddle with her again, but there was a lot of seed inside and it would spill.

“What a fantastic invention,” he remarked, once he realized that there was enough left over for him to knot the condom and secure the substance inside. He tossed it into the floor. Then he climbed on top of her again, determined to rest in her arms.

Riyo giggled and welcomed him back, caressing his face and hair lovingly. “I’m taking you liked the exam? You certainly passed with flying colors.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “Are you alright...? If you’d like to rest, you can. It was a rather wild ride.” She let her hands wander over his body, appreciating the hard muscles.

"It was.." Nova paused, then dropped a kiss to her soft chest. "I've never felt like that before. I hope it was just as good for you." He tilted his head to rest atop her breasts, relaxed by her steady breathing. "I enjoyed myself, but I need a moment to recover."

"It was wonderful," she assured him. "And you have all night to rest. I don't mind you sleeping here." She wound her arms around him, basking in his warmth, feeling contented and secure. "A drink would be nice," she added absent-mindedly.

Her arms felt fantastic. She was so small, yet she held him like he was a child. He'd be spoiled before all of this was over. His eyes closed, face relaxing serenely. He didn't want to get up, but if she commanded it, he'd do anything. "Shall I fetch it for you, ma'am?"

"Pff, you're my bodyguard, not a servant," Riyo chastised him playfully. "I can get myself something to drink if you let me up. And I'll bring something for you, too. You deserve some nice things once."

He'd already had something nice. Nova just wanted to bask in it now, but Senator Chuchi was thirsty and oddly energized. They must have exchanged more than bodily fluids. The clone sat onto his knees so she could get up. He did kiss her, though. He liked kissing her. When she left, he stretched out on his back, a small smile on his calm face.

Riyo took her robe and shrugged it on but didn't bother tying it. The soft fabric waved around her petite form as she walked to the bar and rummaged through the contents. There was fancy flavored water, fruit juice, different types of alcohol...

"Have you ever drunk any alcohol?" she asked. She was thinking about fixing a a slightly spiked drink, just something very light. It wouldn't be able to do anything to him

"No, ma'am." He was going to elaborate, but.. he was a little busy staring at her. He thought that if she put something on, he wouldn't feel a slow burning of desire. However, that robe was flimsy, and he shuddered to think about it sliding over her body. "I smelled Twi'lek liquor once, but that was the closest I could bring myself to trying."

"Twi'leks make their drinks from fungi." Riyo shuddered. "They're wonderful people but that thing is not for civilized beings. Senator Taa likes it, and I had the misfortune to smell it on him..." She selected a fine quality fruit wine from the collection and sloshed a bit into a glass. "This is better. You can try and if you like it, you can have a bit more. Not much though. You're on duty." She was being playful, it was apparent by her smile as he walked back and handed over the small glass.

He liked his duty, Nova thought dreamily as he took the glass. Oh, he wanted to kiss her some more. To put his hands under her robe and feel her warm curves while she squirmed against him. Nova's soft brown eyes were fixed on her, slowly darkening as his body recovered, quietly suggesting he touch her again. The clone touched the glass to his lips and sipped; he wasn't expecting the sweet flavor, or the slight heat it produced when it ran down his throat. "It tastes like you!"

Apparently it counted as a compliment, because she blushed lightly. "Wow, thank you, that's sweet." She sipped her own drink and since she was close enough, Riyo looked the trooper up appreciatively. The white tattoos were well-done, the edges sharp, the lines steady. She recalled Nova claiming that clones did this to each other... Did they make up the pattern themselves? If yes, they obviously had artistic talent. Her heart clenched a little. These men had quite a bit of potential, and it was all neglected in favor of combat abilities. Maybe there were genuine artists or musicians among them, or they could do well in sports... And they were sent to the battlefields to die.

She rose and walked to the large circular bay window. This madness had to stop. Not only was it cruel and heartless, to use the clones as flesh and bone droids, their lifespan was artificially shortened, robbing them most of the possibilities a citizen of the Republic should have. Even the wine tasted more bland as she remembered that Nova had probably fifteen or so years left before his body will give up. She put her glass down.

The war had to be won. Not for the triumph over the CIS, that was just petty politics. But the clone breeding had to stop.

There was a lot he didn't understand, and it frustrated him. He saw the pain in her face, but immediately knew it was something he couldn't fix with a medkit. She wandered away from him, quiet and closed off; Nova set his drink down and followed on bare feet. He hadn't been afraid of anything before. Now he was afraid of losing her. He'd fight twice as hard to make sure she was safe. And while Nova had her here, he'd chase away what ever horrible thoughts plagued her mind. He touched her shoulder. He brushed the hair from her cheek. He watched her reflection and knew he wanted to make everything better. "Please.. don't look so sad, Senator--" Nova frowned and tried again. "Riyo. Please, Riyo, don't be unhappy."

A shuddering sigh escaped her in response and she reached out to caress his face without turning. She tilted her head a bit, as if in invitation. “It’s just... You deserve so much better. Every single one of you.” She swallowed. “I shouldn’t dwell, I know. I’m a Senator. I could do something. And I will. You and your brothers fight for us, for me... I’ll fight for you. Because you’re worth fighting for.” She took his hands and drew them around herself.

He laid his head atop hers and inhaled, just committing this moment to memory. Her scent, her warmth, her body, her voice; even if he would live a short life, he would go to his grave remembering this. “Thank you.”

Her body fit against his chest. His arms folded and his right hand rested above her ribcage, right over her heart. He kissed her neck and shoulder, trying to tell her how much he appreciated her without saying a word. Nova had never realized how little others cared until he saw how much she cared. He wasn’t angry. He was just... happy. “You’ve given me more than I deserve. Thank you..”

Suddenly, there was anger. She spun around and glared, golden eyes burning into his brown ones. “Don't say that! You’re a human, and yet you have no rights! The Republic treats you as property, like a damn droid, they think you're expendable, a product! You should have _rights_! You should have a _choice_! You shouldn’t just accept this, you should-” She stopped abruptly. The entire clone army suddenly deciding to man up and make demands was not a pretty picture. Riyo bumped her forehead against the trooper’s chest. “I’m sorry. I got carried away. I know you’re proud to serve the Republic.” Yes, because he didn’t know anything else. “You deserve respect, if nothing else. Don't think of yourself as worthless.”

He held her shoulders in his hands, thumbs brushing up and down over the soft robe she wore over her hot skin. Up and down, up and down, he stroked, pulling her closer with every breath. Nova took her rage without a single blink. He’d never seen anyone get so upset over... over a clone. Yes, he and his brothers mourned one another, but they were taught to go on. It never occurred to them that a piece of themselves died with their comrades.

Riyo knew, though. Riyo knew, somehow. It made his heart ache, so he drew her up by her waist and pressed their lips together again. He hated seeing her in pain because of him. Of course, he loved it, too. Maybe she looked like this for someone else before. Maybe her eyes had flashed in protective fury, and she’d raised her soft voice and just _raged_. But she’d done it for him now, and he knew he loved her for it. “I don’t think of myself as worthless, ma’am,” he whispered as he leaned back, just speaking against her soft mouth. Then he kissed her once more. “I must be worth something, because you’ve had me tonight. I am the happiest man in the Galaxy right now.”

That made her melt. Riyo pressed closer, sneaking her arms around the clone’s waist and hugged him, smiling against his skin. She liked to accomplish things, like everybody else, and while she didn’t do much tonight - it was a one night stand, casual encounter - it still sounded like something big.

He was smiling, too, but hid it against her hair. It had been damp from her shower earlier, but now it was a little damp from their exertions, and.. that made his stomach ache for her again. “Don’t be angry, because you are in a position to change things for the better. Make no mistake: we clones have been given better lives than those currently suffering under the CIS.” While Nova didn’t know this firsthand, it was something that he and his brothers were always told, so he believed it firmly. “Although... if I may be so bold, ma’am, you are very cute when you’re angry.”

Riyo giggled at that and she looked up, smiling. “I shall take that as a compliment. You're smarter than most would give credit for it.” She snuggled and slowly she became aware of something curious happening somewhere below the waist. Not that she minded.

Her smile grew more seductive as she slowly ground her hips against his, teasing the poor man. Her hands began to wander over his back and down too, to feel up that firm backside.

He tried to thank her, but was distracted by her hands on his rump. It had never occurred to him that a female would ever look at a man and admire his posterior. Nova had looked at a woman like that before, but there was a biological reason for that, wasn’t there? He glanced down into her face, recognizing the look she was giving him.

All right, there was a biological reason for it.

“Senator...” he murmured, “I.. want very much to touch you again..”

There was a small window seat, where a patron could lounge with a book in the sunlight if they so wished. It had two small steps up, which gave it the illusion of being separated from the rest of the bedroom. The night poured in through the arched window, marked by glistening lights from the unsleeping traffic below. He guided her up the steps so she could sit and wouldn’t have to strain up when he kissed her. Nova’s hands curled around her wrists and he lifted them up, pinning them on the window behind her. Maybe he was being a little forward, but she’d stop him, wouldn’t she? He pushed their lips together, then slid his tongue inside, sweeping over the roof of her mouth.

The resulting reactions were definitely encouraging. She was kissing back, moaning into the contact softly and she didn’t make any attempts to break free. Her body arched, her perky breasts sticking out, hardening nipples grazing his chest. Her thighs spread too, allowing any observer to marvel at the treasure waiting there.

It was like some unspoken invitation. He wanted her and she responded in turn, and when she spread her legs, he caught her intoxicating scent. That meant she’d either felt him or wanted him or both... _That_ thought sent a rush of desire right down between his legs. Nova groaned into her mouth and just let her feel it. His arousal bobbed against her inner thigh, just as eager as it had been their first time together.

He liked feeling her hands against him, but there was something empowering about being in control over her. Nova held both her wrists in one hand and kept them securely above her head, never once breaking contact as he pushed his free hand to her warm breast. His fingers curled, pinched, and tugged, adoring how her small nipple felt.

Where Riyo had been frightened by his strength before, now she was submitting to it wholeheartedly. She pushed into his hand and let her head roll back, knocking against the glass. The reinforced panes could even bear his full weight, let alone hers. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly, telling the clone without words how nice his actions felt. She could also feel his erection sliding against her skin and it made her wet again.

He leaned back, tongue gliding lewdly over the corner of his mouth while he watched her. He remembered her slick taste, her walls trembling around his tongue, and it made him shudder. “You’re so beautiful, Senator...”

Nova felt braver now. He stroked the inside of her thigh, brown eyes fixed on her moist sex. Feeling it with his tongue was one thing, but now he wanted to touch it, too. He trailed his fingers over her, finding the familiar bump of her clitoris, then pushing between her soft outer labia. Just like with his penis, her wetness seemed to suck him right in. He easily slid his finger inside, all the way to the third knuckle, and stroked her inner walls in fascination.

Riyo whimpered again and rolled her hips to give him easier access. His expression was so cute, all honest curiosity, awe and an underlying sheen of hunger. And he was still holding her and it was getting a little... What? Annoying? Maddening? Not exactly. She was just used to touch her partners and now she couldn’t. Ten percent annoying maybe, but ninety percent exciting.

“Nova...” she breathed. “If you want to ask- you know. And- It feels nice. Very nice.” She spread her legs a little wider.

“I do want to ask something.” His voice sounded oddly sure of itself. Like a Jedi who already knew the answer to a question. He stroked his thumb back and forth over her clitoris, then pushed down, providing dual points of stimulation. “Do you want me inside of you again?”

There was a busts of a short, breathlessly delighted laugh and Riyo smiled up at him, pearly teeth worrying over her lower lip, golden eyes clouded by pleasure. “Yes please.” That was all, really. No pretending or false shyness, just a woman accepting and inviting a man. Why should it have been any other way?

He laughed, too, and leaned forward to kiss her just one more time. Nova preferred love-making this way. He desired her, and she him, but this encountered was light-hearted and he wasn’t afraid. He would be able to please her again, and that made him proud.

Like a good clone, he broke away to find that box she’d brought in from the bathroom earlier. It had somehow managed to land in the floor, halfway under the bed. He pulled out one of the packages and tried to remember how she’d opened it--with her teeth, right? Nova bit down and easily tore the package. He was rewarded with her scent on his fingers. She’d been so wet, and that would certainly feel better than just her heat and tightness, but... he knew he had to be responsible.

He limped back to her after carefully wrapping himself up, his hand darting out to take her hip again. “Please.. leave the robe on...?” he asked shyly, “But, keep it open..”

Nova wasn’t sure why, but what he requested made him feel delightfully dirty. He guided her robe down around her elbows, so that nothing was covered, but she still looked half-dressed.

“I can do that,” Riyo agreed cheerfully. She watched him with curiosity. “Are you planning something?” she inquired. “You look like you are.” She was also a little proud of him, for remembering to- suit up before taking the mission.

“You are correct, Senator. I’d like to show the entire city that you are mine tonight.”

No one could see them. The pair were too simply too far up, and any would-be audiences were either too far away to see into their room or were fast asleep. He slid his hands to rest on her hips and lifted her up, then turned her over onto her hands and knees. Her robe was tugged up over the small of her back, exposing her cute buttocks and flushed vagina. The clone nudged against her, gripping himself and rubbing back and forth across her slick opening.

“Will you allow this?”

At first, Riyo’s reaction was to be absolutely horrified - she lived on Coruscant for far too long, where reckless drivers could technically get their vehicles to anybody’s window (until the cops chased them down, that is). This was a different planet though. Traffic stayed closer to the ground and they were indeed quite high - if anybody looked, all that would be seen were shadows. Maybe not even that. It was pretty safe. Except maybe if somebody was armed with a fancy-expensive camera knowing where to look.

She stared down at the late traffic’s lights. She always liked them, outlining a city’s circulation, like blood in the veins, a sign of life. So... What if somebody saw? At that moment, being teased by Nova and observing the view, she thought she’d be able to handle it. She threw a glance at him over her shoulder and nodded.

He saw her panic. That should’ve been enough for him to scoop her up and carry her back to the safety of her warm bed, where he could draw the blankets up over her and they could make love like before. But he didn’t want to. The pretty Senator was shameless now, every inch of her quivering in arousal. She was waiting for him just like a dog in heat, her rank be damned, and even before she nodded to give her approval, she never once made a move to close her legs and scoot away. He knew Senator Riyo Chuchi’s secret now. “If I didn’t know any better, _Senator_ , I’d say you like being exposed like this.”

Nova pushed closer, finding that if he rocked his hips a little, the underside of his penis rubbed back and forth over her spread lips, lubricating him with her hot fluids. He took her hips, pulled her back, and sank in to the hilt, barely suppressing a surprised groan. She was tighter than before.. Was it because she was right in front of the window?

Riyo briefly closed her eyes and tossed her head back as he entered her, filling her up again so fully. It took a moment to gather her wits and reply. “If I say I like it, that wouldn’t be true, but if I said I didn’t, you’d stop,” she complained. “I... I don’t know. It makes me feel ashamed. But... it’s also exciting.”

“I can always stop.” His voice sounded so sincere, but dripped with an arrogant teasing that surprised even him. He gathered her hair into a loose tail and lifted it up, away from her face, so he could watch her while he pleasured himself with her tight body. That’s what it was, wasn’t it? He was using her. “But if I may point out, you seem to be twitching inside a bit more than before, and you’re much wetter.”

“I said it is exciting, didn’t I?” Two could play that game. “The mind works in odd ways. Do you have an idea what scandal it would be if somebody caught me with you?” It was a good angle for him, but not quite as good for her. Still, it was okay. Riyo braced herself on one hand, and the other brushed against her breasts swaying with their motion.

He paused. There _would_ be trouble if they were caught. She could always say that he’d forced her, which would gain her a great deal of sympathy. Come to think of it, he _had_ been very pushy before. He’d frightened her, grabbed her arm, touched before invited... He licked his lips in nervousness. She wasn’t doing this because she was afraid of him, was she?

Nova tilted his head, brow furrowing in concern. She wouldn’t do that to him, would she? “You don’t seem to be too concerned,” he pointed out after a moment’s hesitation. The clone pushed forward, resting one knee on the bench so he could get better momentum.

“My mind is otherwise occupied,” Riyo replied dreamily, pressing her arm against the window and resting her forehead against it. Her free hand slipped down to her pussy and she couldn’t resist feeling up his penis a little. Then she began to rub her clit, moaning with delight. “You feel so good,” she whispered. “I don’t mind if anybody sees... I’ll deal. Just don’t stop.”

“Yes, Senator..” He climbed up fully onto the bench. From this position, he was angled slightly above her and could slide down inside. It pushed the head of his cock against a spot that made her clench around him, which spotted his vision with bursts of white. He didn’t understand how clones were expected to live without this..

He wouldn’t get to have her again, but this was something he could hold onto for the rest of his miserable little life. The trooper laid against her back, softly inhaling the scent of her skin and light sweat, and curled his arms around her waist. He reached to touch her clit, but when he found her hand already there, he groaned in quiet appreciation. “Oh, Manda..!”

“Y-you can take over-” she gasped, seizing his hand and positioning it. She made sure his finger found the right spot, then pressed her hand against the glass. Her back arched with every trust he made, meeting him, inviting him in even deeper. “Oh, dear Goddess-”

Nova dipped his head forward, chin resting on the back of her shoulder as he clumsily stroked her in time with his thrusts. If he looked up, he could see the reflection of her body in the glass, her soft breasts swaying under his movements, her fingers bowed up like claws, her legs spread so, so wide... He couldn’t help himself. He moved demandingly inside of her, the head of his cock pushing against her walls, then dragging deliciously up to her womb. It felt like she was milking him, and her body made these sounds when it sucked him back inside...

He caught her clit between his index finger and thumb, rolling it back and forth with teasing firmness.

Riyo promptly squealed, her body shuddering in his hold. The sensation was sharp, almost painful, but coupled with him moving inside, not half as bad. She endured it for a while, then it began to get a bit too much. Her hand flew to his, halting his movement. “Nova... g-gentler...!”

He sighed, lips brushing over her ear. “I apologize..” Nova arched, his member squeezed so very tight that he didn’t think he could handle much more. “It was so hard, Senator.. and you’re so wet, I can’t... help it...”

He kissed her neck next, then her shoulder; his hand slid from her hips to her breasts and cupped them gently in his palm. It was all nearly too much. The window and the soft robe and Riyo Chuchi and her hair in free hand and she was moving back against him and...

… there were noises and sounds and the faint scent of her juices. Riyo bit her lower lip and moaned, her eyes squeezed shut, muscles tensing up, bracing her for the fast approaching orgasm. He was losing his rhythm, so he was close, too... Riyo gave up fighting. She shuddered underneath him, her insides spasming as liquid heat filled her blood.

Nova cried out and jerked her back against himself much harder than he meant to. She was so tight deep inside! It was like she wanted him there, so he pounded inside of her to try to pierce that torturous heat. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her to sit up straight. Her back was against his chest and his hand rested at the base of her throat. He was holding her tighter than he should’ve, making her sit completely still as he rocked inside of her, pushing up, up, up, and then--

He buried his face in her shoulder and shook, tremors starting from his hips and spreading out until he was sure he’d lost every inch of his body. He poured inside of her, and her walls drew him in, and he just spoke her name over and over.

It took a few seconds for reality to register, and a few more until things came back to focus. Riyo’s head rested on the clone’s shoulder, her breath hot against the side of his face. Her small hands rested over his and when Nova finally glanced up, he could see her reflection - body spread and bared deliciously, expression calm and sated. A beautiful sight; and it was his to behold.

His eyes were barely open, but he couldn’t stop looking. He stroked her ribcage gently, fingertips trailing over her soft skin, then moving to her delicate hips. She was all his. Just for tonight. He tilted his head and their lips met with just the slightest of touches. “Th-thank you..”

“You’re most welcome,” she whispered back. “Sleep with me tonight?” Sleeping suddenly sounded like a good idea. It’ll be all over in the morning, but there were still several hours left until that.

He nodded. “Yes, please...”

He broke contact with a sigh, repeating the act of knotting the condom. This time, it was a little more difficult because his hands were shaking from exhaustion. When he finished, he gathered her up carefully, legs draped over his arm, her lower back propped up in his elbow, and he walked her to the bed. Even as tired as he felt, she felt lighter than his rifle and far more secure.

Nova crawled in with her and pushed against her back, his arms sliding around her immediately.

On the way from the bench to the bed, he’d made a decision. He was going to hold her tonight and he wasn’t going to ask for permission.

 

~End~


End file.
